


Never-ending Moment

by Maitoparrakas



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aromantic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maitoparrakas/pseuds/Maitoparrakas
Summary: In a world where people cease to age until they meet their beloved, Caduceus is content for never aging a day.





	Never-ending Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I found a lovely soulmate AU prompt about aro character in your typical “people stop aging until they meet the one” universe, but I forgot to save the original link to the prompt. Thought I could still post the finished work.

The Calamity changed the world in many ways, but perhaps the most curious change was how aging became different after the cataclysmic event. It seemed to affect every creature, from short-lived goblins to ancient elves. Creatures stopped aging physically as soon as they reached maturity, and would continue to do so until they deeply bonded with someone. While some regarded it as possible immortality, it seemed that not too many lived exceptionally long lives. It was not known why or how the aging process happened, and there were several theories about magic released during the Calamity, but it had largely been accepted as a part of the natural world like sun travelling through the sky - it just happened, and you didn’t need more explanations to continue with your daily life.

Caduceus had been content with how things had been for him. For a very long while now, it had just been him, the Blooming Grove and the occasional visitors who came to seek closure, and Caduceus offered them his aid with skills, words, and a cup of tea. The rest of the Clay family had a long time ago wandered off, and since no one ever returned, Caduceus presumed they had found happiness in some faraway place, in arms of someone dear to them. And ultimately, despite whatever feelings he might have had about them, he was truly happy for them. Caduceus himself had never felt the pull, or call, to leave and search for something or someone out there. Rare times he wondered if there was some poor soul out there- well, he was certain they’d be able to find happiness in some form or another. Not meeting someone surely has a meaning, too.

And so, Caduceus huddled comfortably in the cemetery he called home, taking care of both the living and the dead in equal measure. He might’ve become some sort of legend to the locals, the hermit of the forest, but did he not feel the need to bother to find out if that was the case. His presence was enough for him, and in case he wanted to socialize, the trees could be surprisingly chatty when they wished to be.

When the strangest bunch in a while entered the Grove, Caduceus at first wondered if this was the sign that it would finally be his time to leave. The thought terrified him a bit, yet he accepted the path that his fate was pushing him towards, as he thought he should. And for a while, it did seem this group was his calling, but not for the same reason the others before had left. He watched how this party, in tatters both literally and figuratively, blew through his abode and life like a gust and swept him off his feet. Yet, as days and weeks and months passed while he travelled with them, shared food and shelter with them, fought and healed and talked and cried and loved, not once did he age. Caduceus was puzzled over this realization, but ultimately it did not bother him. He was, after all, content.

And after everything was said and done, he finally returned to the Grove, his friends with him. He planted each of them in the soil, brew a kettle of tea, and sat with them. He had not aged a single day during his travels, and he was content.


End file.
